


Retreat

by December21st



Category: Castle
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 19:50:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/871341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/December21st/pseuds/December21st
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the face of failure, retreat may be the only option. (A drabble of 100 words.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Retreat

**Author's Note:**

> Response to the prompt "endings" at LiveJournal's Castle100. Written in 2010.

When Ryan comes back from lunch, nearly everyone’s gone – someone must be dead – but Beckett’s still there.

“Hey, what’d I miss?”

Beckett stares at him blankly, like she doesn’t even recognize him. Something’s wrong. Then Ryan notices the blood saturating her blouse.

“Beckett, what happened? Are you okay?” Ryan moves forward anxiously, looking for a wound.

“Guy with a gun, but I’m fine. It’s not my blood. Castle shoved me out of the way.” She tells him emotionlessly.

“Where is he?” Castle should be looking after Beckett. He’s good at that.

“Downstairs with Lanie.” Beckett’s voice is flat and lifeless.


End file.
